Harry Potter and the other wizard
by NezduQ
Summary: After Harry has a really bad birthday, the journey to Hogwarts brings a surprise to Harry and others... HBP spoilers. HPGW RWHG R'n'R Please.
1. Of a disturbed birthday

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, unless the ones made up by me. All credit goes to J.K. Rowling.**

**  
**

Chapter One: Of the disturbed birthday.

It was a dark, windy night at Privet Drive, Surrey. A sixteen-year old boy was looking out of the window of his little room. He brushed his black hair with his hands, revealing a lightning-shaped scar. It was he, who was nearly killed by the second-mightiest wizard of the time, sixteen years ago. And now, that one was the mightiest ever. But the boy who lived was to defeat him, although he wasn't sure about that. He was sitting in his small room, an owl screeching in his ear, a cake, which was a little bumped and bruised at the edges, before him. On the cake was in large letters written: Hapy birtday, Harry! This cake was baked, packed and sent by the keeper of keys of Hogwarts, the half-giant Hagrid, which the boy was befriended with since the first year of school. There was also a note for the boy.

_Hello Harry,_

_Hapy birtday to ya! Hope ya have a nice day, will be seeying ya soon!_

_Greetings,_

_Hagrid_

_P.S. Grawp looks forward to seeying ya!_

As Harry folded up the envelop the note was in, he waited for the clock to strike twelve. _Ten… nine… eight…_Harry sat a bit upright…_ six… five… four… three…_ Harry inhaled to blow out the imaginary candles he thought on it_… one…_ **BOOOAAAM!** Harry was suddenly thrown to the other side of the room. When he stood up, he suddenly saw that the wall on the street side was blown apart. He quickly grabbed his wand, and looked a bit better. He walked to the side of his room, and looked up, through the gaping hole. Harry's eyes widened, as a green glow covered his face. He was staring at the Dark Mark, a symbol of death.

"Potter!" said a male voice from the street. Harry immediately knew the voice. "Lucius Malfoy…" said Harry, pointing his wand to several hooded figures. Only one man wasn't hooded, a man with greasy blonde hair, and filthy skin. It was Lucius Malfoy. The once proud and rich man was now the example of pond scum. "So Malfoy, you didn't like Azkaban? I'll bet you wanted to see what has become of your family?" "SHUT UP, POTTER!" shouted Lucius. "Why should I? It seems that little Malfoy is doing well on your side of the world!" said Harry louder. "I SAID SHUT UP! _SILENCIO!"_ shouted Lucius, and flicked his wand firmly. Harry shouted:_ "PROTEGO!"_ The spell bounced off an invisible shield, and Harry jumped from the hole in the wall into the perfectly trimmed garden the Dursley's had. At that point, Harry suddenly realised why the Dark Mark was projected above his house. He quickly ran into the house, through the dinner room. He quickly opened the door of the master bedroom and discovered his aunt and uncle dead in their room. He wasted no time, and went to search for Dudley. When he opened the door, he saw a terribly scared Dudley and a hooded person with a wand standing in front of him. The hooded person muttered: "Avada-", but Harry quickly shouted: "_STUPEFY!" _ The death eater fell to the ground, stunned. "I-I thought…" said the shaky voice of Dudley. "No time! Come with me!" commanded Harry. Dudley quickly followed him, but with distrust. As they entered Harry's room, Harry quickly pointed his wand at all his things, and they flew straight in his trunk. _Think Harry, THINK! _As Hedwig was screeching loud, he grabbed hold of the cage and gave it to Dudley. "Don't worry, I'll follow you." said Harry to Dudley. Harry tapped the cage, and said: "_Portus!" _Immediately, Dudley, the cage and Hedwig vanished. Harry grabbed hold of his trunk, and before the deatheaters barged in to find him, Harry had already Disapparated.

When Harry Apparated, he saw Dudley sitting along a stone road. "Wha- what happened?" Dudley said. "Your parents… they're…" Harry said, but couldn't continue, it was also a shock to him. "They're… dead?" said Dudley. Harry could do nothing but nod. Dudley went completely over the top. "AND THAT'S YOU'RE FAULT! YOU WITH YOUR STUPID MAGIC STICK!" shouted Dudley. "Mister Dursley" said a woman walking towards them. She wore black robes with a red-gold Lion embroided on them. "Welcome to Hogwarts, school for witchcraft and wizardry. If you would come with me, please." "Professor McGonagall, Death Eater were attacking our-" "Yes Mr. Potter, we are aware of that. We have sent several Aurors and members of the Order to get rid of them, and to store the bodies, they will have the honour they deserve. Come along now, you'll catch a cold." said McGonagall as she threw her scarf over her shoulder.

**This is my first fan fiction ever, please review and suggest. I'd be happy to receive criticism to improve my writing.**


	2. Of a revelation

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything created by J.K. Rowling.**

Chapter 002 – Of a revelation

As Harry walked into the great hall which wasn't exactly how he remembered it to be (the tables were all gone and the enchanted ceiling looked like it wasn't enchanted anymore), Dudley let out a shriek as he looked at the building.

"What is this place?" he said.

"This is my school." said Harry as he dropped his trunk and sat on it.

"Right… So, where's that silly old man I've seen a year ago at our house?"

Professor McGonagall opened her mouth: "Professor Dumbledore… he's-he's…" "He's dead" said Harry.

Harry has never seen Dudley so quietly, but his trail of thought stopped when Professor said: "And how can you see the castle?"

"What do you mean? It's just a castle…"

"You. Come with me. Harry, come as well."

They walked after Professor McGonagall, leaving Harry's Trunk and owl.

They soon came at a stone gargoyle, as Professor McGonagall firmly said: "Chocolate Frog!"

Fortunately, she hadn't laid down the tradition of naming passwords after candy.

The gargoyle turned, revealing a spiral stair case, going up.

"Come on, step on it!" said McGonagall.

Harry jumped on it, while Dudley firmly placed one of his legs on the staircase.

Professor McGonagall only stepped lightly on the staircase.

When the staircase reached a door, it stopped.

Professor McGonagall quickly stepped up the staircase, pushed Harry aside to get access to the door and said: "Every Flavour Beans!"

The door creaked open, and the three of them walked into Dumbledore's office.

Well, it wasn't Dumbledore's office anymore.

The delicate silver devices were gone, and they made place for large stacks of parchment and quills.

But the portraits were still hanging on the wall, including the one of the really annoyed-looking Phineas Nigellus.

"What are you looking at?" he said grumpily as Dudley was looking in shock at the talking painting. "Nigellus, don't scare the boy, this is his first encounter with magic in it's fullest." said Professor McGonagall.

"Oh, EXCUSE me for being so rude, dear boy" said Phineas in sarcasm to the extreme.

Professor McGonagall ignored him and said :"Mr. Dursley, I want you to sit down here. Then I can sort you into your house."

"What do you mean? What 'houses'?" Dudley said, still a bit in shock about the talking Phineas.

"There are four houses. Gryffindor, Huffelpuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin.

Gryffindor stands for pride and courage, Huffelpuff stands for faithfulness and loyalty, Ravenclaw stands for knowledge, and Slytherin…" She paused."…Slytherin stands for getting what you want, by means of everything."

Professor McGonagall sniffed a bit, and Harry knew that she wasn't a fan of Slytherin.

"You will join classes with your housemates, or you'll get mixed with the other houses." McGonagall continued.

"But how? I'm no witch, or what ever it's called! I'm a normal boy!" said Dudley, not actually knowing what to do.

"Well, you're a normal boy in this world." Professor McGonagall said.

"Now, come on, sit down!" she said. Dudley finally started to move, and sat down on the chair. Professor McGonagall took an old, raffled hat out of a glass case.

Out of the hat, some kind of mouth opened, and it shouted: "_Slytherin!_"

**Sorry, it's a small chapter, I know. I'll start on the third ASAP.**

**And to Missy-Judith-18 and Dream Phantom, thanks for your review.**

**Also Judith, see you at school.**


	3. Letters and a world on the table

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything created by J.K. Rowling. I am not making money out of this. You can't sue me (and win). **

Chapter 003 – Letters and a world on the table

Harry stood there in shock. _His cousin? His cousin was a wizard as well? Dudley of all things? Why didn't they know it? How could they not know it?_

It seemed Professor McGonagall could read his mind. "Why is Mr. Dursley a wizard, and you never knew it? Well, we never knew it as well. It sometimes happens that the ministry does not know if a wizard is born. It is very rare however. Maybe because the parents are unknown by the ministry, or the magical force in him or her is too weak. I am considering the last, but I'm not sure."

Professor McGonagall looked at Dudley. "Mr. Dursley, come with me. Mr. Potter, you can use Floo-powder to go to the Burrow."

She pointed at a small cup on her desk, filled with powder.

Harry's eyes widened as he heard the name _Burrow. _

He could see Ron again, and maybe Fred and George if they were at home.

And Mrs. Weasley, and Mr. Weasley as well.

And Ginny, he would see her again.

He walked to the cup, took a handful of powder, and walked to the fireplace. He took a deep breath, and shouted: "The Burrow!"

A few moments later, Harry stepped out of the fireplace in the Burrow.

There was something different about the place.

There were boxes everywhere and even the old grandfather's clock was stacked inside a box.

A firm-build woman who was making sandwiches, turned around and said: "Ah, Harry. Professor McGonagall said you'd come. How are you?"

"Fine, thanks" Harry replied.

"Here you go dear. I've made you some sandwiches."

Harry didn't say anything as his teeth sank into one of the sandwiches with peanut butter.

He hadn't eaten anything since the attack on Privet Drive 4, and he finished the sandwiches in no time.

"Now, come on! Off to bed you!" said Mrs. Weasley in her demanding voice.

She pulled him up from his chair and pushed him up the stairs.

"There's bed ready for you in Ron's room" she whispered as she descended from the stairs.

Harry walked to the door, and opened it as silent as he could.

The door creaked, and a boy with red hair was snorting and continued his almost silent snoring.

Some words were to be heard, like cake, when he was sounding happy, or spider, when it seemed he was terribly scared.

Harry didn't care, actually, and fell asleep before he even reached the bed.

Harry opened his eyes, and found himself with his head on the floor of Ron's room.

He pushed himself up, and sat on the bed he could have slept on.

He rubbed his head, and walked out of the door, down the stairs.

What he saw there was to be expected when the twins were at home.

The two red-haired young men were sitting at the dinner table laughing and poking at some blue green sphere, the size of a football.

There was a bit of mist hanging around it, but Harry was still too sleepy to think about it.

The twins saw it and tossed Harry something that looked like a blue toffee.

"Chew on that, makes you more awake." they both said simultaneously.

Harry chewed on it for awhile and started to feel more awake.

"Wow, this is good stuff." said Harry. "What is it?"

"Well, it's our new _Sober Sweet _of course!" said the left red-haired guy.

The right said: "We haven't tested it fully, but all the dangerous things are out of it."

"But nothing to worry about, you have nothing to… worry ab-bwaHAHAHAHA!" the twins started laughing and crying from fun.

"Guys, what is it?" said Harry, not knowing his skin just turned blue. As Harry was about to use the _Silencio _charm (Fred and George started to be extremely annoying), he noticed his hands, that were blue.

Fred and George cried from laughter, and soon almost the entire family of the Weasley's was in.

"What have you dome to Harry?" demanded Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh, nothing" said Fred, "We woke him up, that's all."

"You gave him one of your _Sober sweets, _didn't you?" said Ron, smirking.

George nodded. "We need to stop with adding Doxy skin…" Harry turned to Ron.

"So, you're not happy to see me?" he said. "Oh, no mate, I am happy to see you, but I saw you already this morning. It's past three now." Ron said.

Ginny was hiding a bit behind her father, and Harry couldn't see her.

"And you received a letter. Well, two actually." said Mrs. Weasley, handing Harry two letters. Harry quickly opened the first one, it came form Hogwarts.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_I would like to ask for a meeting tonight, 19:00. This will be a private meeting, please send an answer A.S.A.P._

_Greetings,_

_Professor Minerva McGonagall, Headmaster of Hogwarts school for Witchcraft and Wizardry._

Harry dropped the letter on the table, and looked at to whom it was sent.

_The misters Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Fred Weasley, George Weasley and Arthur Weasley, and the misses Ginny Weasley, Molly Weasley and Hermione Granger._

_The Burrow_

Harry opened the envelop, and took eight pieces of parchment out of it.

They were addressed to all the names on the envelope.

He gave then to their respective owners and read his letter.

_Dear Mr. Harry Potter,_

_Our utmost respect to announce the death of Sirius Regulus Black. We of Trotter, Bottle and Potter are inviting you to the will-reading of the late Sirius Regulus Black. This will happen at 20:00 tonight. We'll be seeing you there._

_Greeting and sincere condolences,_

_Trotter, Bottle and Potter._

The rest had also read his or her letter, and when all were finished, Harry said: "The will of Sirius? That's a little late, huh?"

"Well, yeah, and no. Sirius had to be proven innocent, right? And even though Cornelis Fudge thought he was, Scrimgeour didn't, until Dumbledore talked to him, right?" said Arthur. "So, I think we'll leave at seven, and then we could just wait there, right?"

"No, I can't." said Harry.

"What? What do you mean with 'No I can't'?"

"I have a meeting with Professor McGonagall."

"Really? So does Bill… Oh, never mind…" said Mr. Weasley, as he walked away.

The kitchen soon was empty again, except for Fred and George, who were still poking at the sphere, now sticking a pin in it, causing a small volcano on the surface of the globe to erupt.

"What is that?" said Harry, looking amazed at it.

"It's a prototype of our newest project." said Fred smiling.

"It's called a _World Globe. _It's a little immature since we don't have any living things on it.."

Harry sighed, and walked out of the house, looking for Ron. He found his in the backyard, fifteen meter above the ground, flying on his new _Thunderburst._

**Please, please, please review. I don't know how I can improve my writing without criticism. Hope you like the chapter.**


	4. At the Burrow

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything created by J.K. Rowling. I am not making money out of this. You can't sue me (and win).**

Chapter 004 - At the Burrow

Harry smiled, seeing Ron fly. It seemed to him it was a brand new broom, and Ron seemed to have no problem at all handling it. Some balls were flying towards Ron, and Ron was catching them, or hitting them back with the end of his broom.  
"Ron, new broom?" Harry called out. Ron turned around, and looked down. "Harry!" he said, looking at him. Smiling, he flew down, waving his wand, making the balls drop down on the backyard's lawn.  
Smiling, Harry looked at the broom. "..Cool broom, what is it?" he asked. "A _Thunderburst_." Ron said, smirking. "It's from the same producer as your _Firebolt_, thought this one's for Keepers. It's extra sturdy, more grip..." Ron rambled on and on, and they talked about brooms until five o'clock (Ron's Cleansweep 11 had apparently been crashed by one of his elderly brothers, and he got a new one in return for it).  
Hitting his forehead with his hand, Harry stood up. "Shit, I forgot to do something.." he said, getting up from the ground where they had been sitting. "What's wrong?" Ron asked, while polishing his broom. "I would've sent professor McGonagall a note to say I'll go to her meeting."  
"Meeting? But Harry, we're going to the will-reading of Sirius!" Ron said, getting up. "I know!" Harry said, "But I will talk to her before that.." Running inside the Burrow, he ran back, asking Ron: "Can I borrow Pigwidgeon?"  
Sighing, Ron nodded. "Where would you be without me?" he asked, smirking. "Upstairs, asking your mother." Harry said, smiling broadly. Grunting. Ron walked to his room. Taking Pigwidgeon, Harry smiled. "Still as small as ever..." he said. He then wrote a small note:

_Dear professor McGonagall,_

_I will be at your meeting, though I don't know where. If you would please reply..._

_Harry_

Putting the note on Pigwidgeon, he said: "Bring this to Minerva McGonagall. And hurry."  
Pigwidgeon just pecked his finger, and fluttered away. Harry looked after it, saying: "I hope she gets it soon." Ron sighed, saying: "You never know, she can-" but then Mrs. Weasley shouted: "Dinner's ready!" Ron smiled, and both of them walked down the stairs.

The dinner was grand, with all kinds of foods that even Harry didn't know. Ron looked at the food, saying: "Mom, what is all this?" Mrs. Weasley smiled, saying: "It's Egyptian, Hungarian and Brazilian...Bill had sent me a collected recipe-book with all recipes from the countries he visited while searching for some relieving of his curse..."

The table fell silent, hearing those words. "..Why, what's wrong?" Harry asked. Sniffling, Mrs. Weasley looked at him, saying: "...My poor Bill, he's still under that horrible curse...It's terrible...not even the best potions can do anything.." "Not even the Wolfsbane Potion?" Harry asked. "It's not the entire curse Bill's coping with..." Mr. Weasley said, from the other side of the table. "He had been bitten by a werewolf without a full moon.." Harry knew this, he had heard it before the summer break, but nodded politely. "It turned out that he transforms into a werewolf, retaining his sanity, but undergoing enormous pains during the entire time, and we haven't found a good way of making the pain bearable." Harry swallowed a piece of his Hungarian goulash. "..That must be horrible..." Harry said. "Yeah, it is. But I managed to live with it." Bill's voice said from the hall.

Mrs. Weasley jumped up, her face full of amazement. Bill walked in, his face even more rag-tagged than the last time Harry saw him. "Good heavens, Bill! You look awful!" his mother said, seeing him. "Yeah, I know.. Say, is that goulash?" Smiling, Mr. Weasley let a chair magically appear, and Bill sat down. "Sorry, I'm so late, but I have to go after dinner... Ms. McGonagall wanted to talk to me." "Why is that?" Mrs. Weasley said to Bill. "Dunno, she didn't say..Harry, she told me you'd be coming too, we could go together?" Harry was surprised, saying: "..Erm, well, sure." Harry said, not saying he had not the faintest idea of getting to professor McGonagall. Bill smiled, helping himself to a plate of goulash. "So, anything else new?" Bill asked. "It has been Harry's birthday." Ginny said softly, and Harry couldn't hear if she was happy or sad about it, and he ignored the tone she gave it. "Oh yeah!" Bill said, smiling. "Sorry about sending nothing, it was a full moon that night..." Harry looked at him, saying: "Really? I didn't notice...it was rather cloudy at my place.." He then realised his situation. The Dursley's were dead, and Dudley would become a wizard too. Shaking his head gently, he said: "Thanks for the food, but I'm not hungry anymore.." Standing up, he walked out of the house. He could already see the dusk fall in. Sighing, he felt the wind catch his hair, blowing it in his face. He didn't care, as he looked away from the Burrow. The only thing on his mind was Ginny, and it wasn't a pleasant thought. Shivering in the cold, though it was summer, he sat down, his knees supporting his head, as he closed his eyes.

Then, he was shocked to feel a hand on his shoulder. He knew that hand so good, he instantly said: "..Ginny, why?" Ginny sat next to him, her hand moving from his shoulder to his chest. "...Because..I don't want to be alone..." Harry looked at Ginny, and he saw she had cried recently. "...You cried." he said. She didn't say anything, leaning against him. Sighing, Harry looked up. "..You know I try to keep you safe." he said. "...I _don't_ want to be safe." she said, looking up at him. "I want to be with you."

Harry was a little shocked to hear that. "...What?" he asked. Ginny looked at him, saying: "..I love you, Harry...ever since Salazar's chamber, I loved you. For saving my life, for being nice to me all the time... for giving me my first kiss.." Harry looked at her, saying: "I didn't give you your first kiss." Ginny looked at him, saying: "That's true...but your kiss was a real kiss, you made me enjoy it... guys like Dean Thomas kissed to enjoy themselves..." Harry looked at her, saying: "I didn't know that.." Ginny looked at him, hugging him. "You don't have to be sad, because this is my choice." she said, smiling, as she moved her head against his chest. Harry looked up at the sky, saying: "...That's not the reason I walked out, though." Ginny tilted her head slightly, saying: "..What do you mean? I thought you walked out because I said Bill it had been your birthday..." Harry shook his head, saying: "..I was attacked on my birthday. Lucius Malfoy blew up my room, and before that, they had killed my uncle and aunt..." "...And Dudley?" "...No, Dudley's alive...and he's on Hogwarts." Harry said. "..What?!" Ginny said. "A Muggle on Hogwarts?! How is that possible?" "...Dudley's a wizard.." Harry said. "A Slytherin." Ginny gasped, putting her hand in front of her mouth. "...That's impossible...it can't be.." Harry sighed, saying: "...It is, the Sorting Hat said so."

There was a silence, before they heard the door. Bill stepped out, saying: "Harry, you coming?"

** Please R'n'R, I can't improve without criticism. **


End file.
